1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample analyzer and sample analyzing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2008-209339 discloses a sample analyzer incorporating a first reagent dispenser configured to aspirate reagent from a reagent disk and dispense the aspirated reagent into a reaction vessel disposed at a first dispensing position, and a second reagent dispenser configured to aspirate reagent form a reagent disk and dispense the aspirated reagent to a reaction vessel disposed at a second dispensing position. In this sample analyzer, the first reagent dispenser is supported by a first support member, and the second reagent dispenser is supported by a second support member. The first support member and the second support member are arranged at an interval.
In Japanese Patent Publication Application No. 2008-209339, the sample analyzer is enlarged because the first support member and the second support member are arranged at an interval.